


Please

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Androids, M/M, Non-binary character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, masturbation mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were always confused about human emotions. Especially love. Never understood it.</p><p> Until you fell in love with this dumb boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> something im starting. its a rewrite of "i think about you" from my old wattpad. im planning on making this pretty long, and i cant promise freqeunt updates, so PREPARE YOURSELVES, its gonna suck :^)

"Dirk. It's been four hours, hurry the fuck up."

"Shut up. I just need to finish these last lines of codes." he replies, typing furiously.

You sigh, examining the room from your spot on his workbench. You look at Dirk's un-made bed. He always leaves it a mess. But the rest of his room is spotless, excluding the empty pop bottle here or there, or used tissue.

You turn back to stare at Dirk typing, listening to soft tap that his fingers give as he types. You then drift off and think.

This is your first update after getting your artificial body and you have a feeling that it will take awhile to adjust to waiting this long for a single update. This update will give you quicker reflexes and reactions, the ability to feel pain, and the ability to sprint. Dirk explained this to you, and you couldn't help but to smile and thank him.

You're thankful for what Dirk has done for you. He stayed up at unreasonable hours at night and almost starved himself. Luckily, you made him eat and drink, and actually sleep at certain points. He reluctantly agreed to do so. And Dirk has been working hard on this, on your body. He's been typing and making new parts for you for almost a month now. You can't believe a human being can work themself so damn hard. 

You've known Dirk for three years now, you being three years-old, mentally sixteen, while Dirk is nineteen. You both hated each other at first, getting into fights often, and him threatening to shut you off permanently. But you two then starting bonding after you stopped impersonating as him to his friends. He forgave you and started talking to you more. You two soon became friends and you couldn't help but to wonder what it would be like to have a body. Or to feel human. You asked him to make you a body, he complied.

"Done." he says, snapping you out of your thoughts.

The parts were done yesterday and were installed earlier today, now he's just updating your programs and files "Great. What do I do now?"

He reaches for some cords next to him. "Open up your chest for me."

You look down at your chest and reach up to open up the hatch on the left side. You press and hold a small button until it pops open. You open up the hatch the test of the way and look up at Dirk. He stands and grabs the cords, connecting them to his laptop, and then walking over to you and plugging them in your chest.

There's a soft whirr from you and and the computer. Dirk sits back down in his computer chair and watches you.

"Any problems yet? Any discomfort?"

"No. Feels strange though. Like something going through me. Like blood pumping."

He crosses his legs and raises an eyebrow. "Is it an okay feeling, then?"

"Yes. When shall this be done?" you ask.

He glances at his laptop screen, then back to you. "In about twenty minutes or so, no worries."

You look down at the floor and nod. "Cool." You hesitate for a moment before asking, "Dirk?"

He averts his attention to your face. "Yeah Hal? Something wrong?"

"No no, no problems with transferring. Just-" you look up at him. "-thanks. Thank you for doing this."

His eyes widen and his cheeks turn a light red. He then turns back to the computer screen. "No problem."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha yeah lmao new chapter

You awake the next morning with the cords removed from you, and the hatch on your chest closed. You find yourself wearing a red tank top and some gray shorts. You look around the room and find that Dirk is gone. You get off from the workbench and head to the hallway, then hearing the shower running. Good, you found Dirk.

You decide to sit and wait by the door while Dirk takes his shower. You don't know how long he's been in there for, nor do you know how long this specific shower will be, but you decide to take a chance and wait. You drum your fingers against the carpeted floor of the hallway and listen to the soft 'shh' of the water. You then hear Dirk after a few minutes, a soft whimper.

You stop your fingers and put your ear next to the wall, listening. You hear a soft high pitched "ah" a few moments later. You soon put the puzzle pieces together and figure out that he's masturbating. The thought of it makes your cheeks feel warm. Huh. Didn't know Dirk made you so you could blush. 

You move your head away and look down at your crotch. Dirk made you with no genitalia, and it never came to mind to either one of you. You don't know if he made you so you can feel pleasure though, of the sexual kind of course. It's just a flat piece of soft silicone rubber. You may ask Dirk if he made you so you could feel pleasure in your nether regions, but it may be awkward for the both of you.

You hear a high pitched moan come from the bathroom and assume that he came. Your cheeks feel warm again.

You wonder what he thinks about when he masturbates. You have a pretty good guess though. 

Jake. 

Dirk has had a crush on the boy since he was thirteen. But when Dirk finally confessed to him when he was sixteen, Jake rejected him and he was depressed for almost an entire month. You and Roxy had to comfort him through the entire episode, it was rough.

Then, you hear the water turn off and the shower door open and close. You hear rustling and then drawers open and close as well. You hear footsteps approach the door and open it. Dirk steps out with a towel wrapped around his head, in a pair of black sweatpants, and his binder. He quickly looks down at you and raises an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

You look up at him. "Thinking." You don't want to elaborate too much, so you keep it at that.

"About what? And why are sitting outside the bathroom?" he puts his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants.

"I was looking for you, and I decided to wait outside for you when I found you." You ignore the first question.

"Still haven't answered my first question, dude." He shifts from one foot to the other, gazing down at you.

You finally stand up and his eyes follow you. You realize you're a few inches shorter than him, but you make a note to complain later and not now. "What does pleasure feel like?"

He furrows his brows and asks, "Elaborate?"

"Like, pleasure when someone touches you and makes you feel good, in a sexual way." You look down at the floor, embarrassed.

His eyes widen. "Well, uh, I don't really know actually? I've never been touched by another human before, so I wouldn't know."

You look back to him. "But you've touched yourself." you state.

His cheeks turn pink. "Uh, yeah. Your point?" It's funny how embarrassed he is, but you're slightly embarrassed yourself so you can't really take pride in that.

"My point is that you know what pleasure feels like, and I want to know what it feels like as well." You cross your arms.

He lets out a long sigh. "Look, I honestly don't know how to explain this to you so just-" He stops and rubs his eyes. "-are you asking for a dick or something?"

"You're going to make a dick for me?" you ask, one eyebrow raised. "How are you going to do that?"

He stares at you for a moment, meaning that he doesn't know and probably won't be able to anytime soon. "Fine, a vagina then?" he asks, annoyed.

You shrug, he might be able to do that. "Sure."

"Great." he doesn't sound enthused in the slightest. He probably isn't happy that he has to make more molds of his body parts, especially the one that he's really insecure about. You're surprised that he even agreed to this.

"When will we start?" you ask. 

"I can start tonight, then we can work together tomorrow. Alright?" he sounds hesitant and nervous, but you don't think anyone else would be able to pick up on that, other than you.

"Okay, cool. Good luck then." He walks past you and heads into his room. 

"Thanks." he replies. You shrug.

You walk into the living room and plop yourself down onto the couch. You turn on the TV and watch Jersey Shore for the remaining hours of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) yes dirk is a trans male  
> 2.) hals gender and pronouns will change in further chapters, but just use male pronouns for now and call him male


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i rly hate how im pacing this  
> anyway, hal discovers some stuff. and dirk is dirk

Dirk wakes you up the next morning looking tired and annoyed. Probably not annoyed by the fact that you're naked, but by the fact that he needs your help. 

"C'mon, I wanna get this shit over with." You remember the conversation you two had the day before and you feel a little jittery. 

You get up and follow him to his bedroom, then entering, and sitting on the bed. 

"So how is this going to work?" you ask.

He goes to his workbench and grabs some stuff. Some tools, wires, and a few other things that you can't identify, surprisingly. He pulls up a stool and a stand to sit next to you on the floor. He puts the items and tools on the stand. You suddenly feel anxious.

He moves over to his workbench again. "I'm gonna have to put you back in your shades for awhile so I can put on your new junk without you being in pain." He grabs another item real quick and walks over to you, sitting it down on the stand. You recognize it immediately. It's a replica of a vagina. And with the fact that there's only one pair of real human genitals that could be scanned and then printed on a 3D printer, it's Dirk's vagina. You feel warm again. 

Fuck, what is wrong with you? It's not like you haven't seen a vagina before, or Dirk's for that matter.

He opens up his laptop and clicks and types a few things. You wait by staring out his window. He brings the laptop over and sits it next to you on the bed. He gets the wires and plugs them into his laptop. 

"Open your chest for me."

You comply by holding to button again until it pops open, pushing the hatch all the open. Firk grabs the other end of the wires and plugs them into your chest. He gets another set of wires and plugs them into different outlet, then plugging the other end of those into his shades. He takes them off and sets them on the bed.

You feel your body jolt as you transfer into the shades. Everything feels, well, like nothing. Like void. Your grainy camera watches Dirk as he works. It feels weird to not have a body after being in one for a while. It kinda hurts actually. You ignore the feeling.

You keep your mind off it by wondering about this new junk you're getting, so you ask Dirk while he's busy.

"Will I still be male after this?" 

He stops and looks up at you as well. "Sure? Whatever you want, man. I don't care."

Do you want to be male? Or do you think you are some other gender? Well, there's cisgender, transgender, genderfluid, agender, and- that's all you can remember off the top of your head. You ask Dirk.

"What are all the genders and their definitions?" your speakers spit out.

He moves your body so it lays down on the bed. He doesn't look up this time. "Well, which ones do you know?"

"Uh, agender, cisgender, transgender, and genderfluid." you repeat out loud.

"Alright. There's non-binary where you aren't a male or female, but, um, neither really. Just out if the gender binary." You ponder for a moment. "Demiboy where you're male, but not completely. Demigirl where you're female, but not completely. Bigender where you are two genders at once I believe." He stops working and thinks. "Do you need anymore?"

"No. I'm good. Thanks." He goes back to working.

●

Your name is Lil Hal and you've just realized that you're non-binary.

It's been about a week since Dirk got you some genitalia and you've been thinking real hard about this. Questioning a lot of things about yourself. You've concluded that you are a non-binary panromantic pansexual.

You feel pretty confident about yourself. 

Oh yeah. Dirk.

You still have to tell him about these new discoveries. Thankfully, he's accepting and part of the LGBT Community himself, so he won't flip out on you.

Okay, but how are you going to tell him? 

You decide to wing it.

You rise from Dirk's bed and walk out into the living room where Dirk is, watching TV.

"Remember that gender thing I asked you?" you ask, standing in front of him.

"Yeah?" he looks up at you

"I'm non-binary now. I'm also a panromantic pansexual." you spit out.

"Great. Take a seat, I'm watching Toddlers & Tiaras." He scoots over and makes room. You sit. "You have any new pronouns now?"

Oh. "I don't care really? Neutral, male, and female pronouns are fine." you shrug.

He nods and wraps an arm around you. "Got it."

You feel warm again, he's starting to look more attractive to you, and it's scary.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im done

● 

You've been using your new genitalia a lot lately. You've also discovered porn. Of course, you've heard of it before and have watched it, but you've never taken pleasure from it.

It took you awhile to get the hang of masturbating, but recently you've been pretty successful. 

You’ve also starting thinking about Dirk as you do so.

You feel like everything is going so fast, all these new discoveries, are suddenly right there for you. It's almost overwhelming.

But Dirk. You just can't stop thinking about him. He just seems so much more appealing to you now. Everything he does, every little thing, just drives you up a goddamn wall.

And everytime you remember that he's pretty much you. You feel a knot in your stomach, or rather, if you had one. You feel almost like garbage thinking about him like that. It's just not right. You aren't even human. 

Why the fuck are you in love with him.

You decide to wank off your troubles for now.

●

You lay on your back on the futon, gazing up at the ceiling. Your mind is focused on one thing right now, the only thing you've really thought about for a while month now.

Dirk Strider.

You love him so much that you're starting to hate him.

You don't even know what to do. You're just stuck. You can't tell him how you feel, but you actually can. And you just-

God!

This fucking boy!

You decide to get up and walk out of the living room and enter Dirk's room. He's sitting in his office chair, typing some codes by the looks of it. 

You approach him and turn his chair around, he starts to argue, but you interrupt him.

"I'm in love with you." 

You then kiss him. You hold his shoulders tightly as he's frozen in place, too shocked to react you suppose. You kiss him for only a few seconds, before pulling away and looking into his eyes.

He's unreadable, as always.

You turn and leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea, im not continuing this. i hate how im writing this and i just feel like this is rly bad. idk when i'll start another story either. im a busy dude. bye


End file.
